


A Mischievous Monologue

by MsFeistyy



Series: Gruvia Timeskip Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Juvia being kicked out of Gray's bed during the time-skip, inspired by Chapter 21 of Sensei Kunshu by Koda Momoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mischievous Monologue

"...and then Bell-san said that she thinks that Juvia should try using turnip in..."

They were doing the dishes, the last chore of the day before bed. Dinner had been delicious. It always was. Juvia had not taken Bell-san's advice about the turnip. She knew Gray didn't like root vegetables.

"...so Bell-san said to grate them in very thinly, but Juvia knew Gray-sama would be able to tell... Gray-sama, the whisk does not belong there. It goes in the drawer to the right. Yes, that one. Oh! Did Gray-sama hear? Bell-san's niece was gotten engaged! Clavi-san, who has red hair and the cute little puppy? She met him at that dance last month, the one Gray-sama wouldn't take Juvia to, this is the last of it, Gray-sama, don't forget to put your towel in the laundry bucket, and he told her that her dress made her look like the sun! Like the sun, Gray-sama! Will Gray-sama brush Juvia's hair tonight? No? I suppose he didn't mean round and yellow, but moreso radiant. So then he asked her to meet him the very next day for a date and of course she said yes so they went to that nice new place, excuse Juvia, Gray-sama, you're blocking her toothbrush... ahn e ol er a ah a i ereheh... which Juvia thinks is just silliness... pass the floss, please? Thank you, Gray-sama. Buh Bell-sa sah jhe oun' aroo uh eh arria but they begged and pleaded and eventually she just had to let them have their way! No peeking, Gray-sama, and the wedding is to be in three months time! Isn't that so romantic, Gray-sama!?" Gray felt a draft as Juvia flung her arms over her head and kicked her legs in childish excitement, fluttering the blankets around them. When had she...? He suddenly noticed how close she was. Too close. Too warm. Too soft.

"But that's not even the best part. Gray-sama knows Trigger-kun from..."

"Juvia, you can't just get into my bed."

"...Juvia can't?"

"Of course you can't. Get out."

"But Juvia wasn't done her story!"

He considered icing the sheets and freezing her out, realized the multitude of ways that could backfire (foremost of which was Juvia getting even closer to the nearest heat-source, i.e. himself), and settled for a _gentle nudge_ with his foot on her backside, _very softly_ shoving her onto the floor.

"Ouch! Gray-sama! Juvia will bruise! You will have to look at evidence of this abuse for weeks! And Juvia still hasn't told you about Trigger-kun's..."

"You can tell me in the morning. Now go to sleep. In your own bed."

Juvia walked out of the room a little too gingerly to be authentic, nose in the air and hand rubbing her elbow. Gray had a feeling tomorrow's supper would taste suspiciously turnipy.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been nominated for pucksabrinadaphne’s Favorite Fairy Tail Fanfiction 2016 on ff.net! I you have some time, check out the other nominees and vote!


End file.
